


My Beloved

by Past_Love



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed III, Complete, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Letters, Loss, Love Letters, Minor Violence, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-Assassin's Creed III, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Reader-Insert, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Unhappy Ending, corpse, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Past_Love/pseuds/Past_Love
Summary: [Female!Reader x Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor]A series of love letters exchanged from Ratonhnhaké:ton and his lover, (Name).





	My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> My sister's ex boyfriend's name is Connor, so I refer to my husband as "Ratonhnhaké:ton" rather than "Connor" (learned to pronounce it right so lol) - thus you'll see a lot of "Ratonhnhaké:ton"s rather than "Connor"s.

**From Ratonhnhaké:ton, to (Name)** \- 

_ My beloved, _

_ It has been all too long since we have shared an embrace, but, alas, both of our duties to our crafts must lead us far away from those who we wish to spend eternity with. Although it is agony being away from you, especially during these lonely nights, the slightest alleviation of this heartache lies in the fact that you are safe from harm, far from me as you are. _

_ It has been hectic here, in the Boston Den. I do not wish to scare you with the details of the silent war the Assassins wage against the Templars, but we have been preparing for an attack on one of their forts. The date creeps closer, and though it is something I have done many times, I find myself worried. Should I fail, should I meet my demise, I have so much more to lose than before we met. I could never forgive myself for leaving you. _

_ Should I perish, the Brotherhood would be in good hands under the leadership of one of my senior recruits, but I refuse to live without you. _

_ Perhaps I am being irrational. I know that if you were by my side as I express these fears in person, you would shake your head. You, with no training as an Assassin! You would reassure me that my skills would lead me to a future where all would be free, as I have reassured my fellow assassins, as I have reassured myself. You would tell me that I would do fine, take my hand in yours, and chase away all my doubts with one look into your eyes. _

_ I love you more than anything, and darling (Name), I know that if I don’t see you within the week, I will go insane. I miss the sound of your voice. I miss waking up to your face in the early morning and peppering you with kisses until you rouse. I miss your lilting laugh and the way you say my birth name. I miss _ _ you__, (Name). _

_ Every day, when I find myself yearning for your presence, I wonder how it is so that you have ensnared my every waking moment, how it is I have allowed you to take my heart, and how it is that I enjoy it. I have spent the majority of my life alone, and these past months should not affect me as much as it does. But, by the gods above, it affects me. When we are reunited, I might never let you out of my sight again. _

_ Ever yours, _

_ Ratonhnhaké:ton _

* * *

**From (Name), to Ratonhnhaké:ton - **

_ My beloved, _

_ I must address - your “craft”? Killing Templars and negotiating trades have nothing in common. All this time away from me is not healthy for you comparing skills. Dear me, Dr. White has prescribed the perfect medicine, yes - we must spend three months together! The time we have been apart from each other, we must now only spend with ourselves. No arguing, now. Doctor’s orders. _

_ But I do miss you. I am not as melodious with words as you are - which is completely unfair since I have been speaking English longer than you - but I wish that I could be by your side like a fly does a horse. When I find myself alone in my hotel room after a long day of arguing with stupidly wealthy men who don’t listen to reason, or fascinated by an item I have come across, I seem to be thinking about you. What would you say to this man, or how would you handle this situation? Would your eyes glitter the way they do every time they see something interesting? _

_ Oh, but I am at a crossroads, my beloved! When I see your usually stoic face come to life when I pique your interest (as I hopefully often do) and the smallest smile graces your lips, I want to shout from the rooftops: “I made him smile! I made the most sober man in all of history smile!” and hire portraitists from all over the world capture you in your moment of joy. But I also want to hide you away from the world and keep your best smiles just for me - as our little secret. Nevertheless, I hope you are smiling as you read this letter. If not, I will try to make you smile. _

_ Imagine this: upon coming back to the Davenport homestead after hunting, I’m waiting for your return. Dinner is delightful, and you don’t need to worry about the redcoats or the Templars - they are on vacation for a week! We have all the time in the world to ourselves, and I take you on a tour of New York, as I promised I would do, when we first met. _

_ Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if the Templars would calm down for three godforsaken seconds? Excuse me for being crass, but it frustrates me to no end when we can’t spend more than five days in a row with each other. We should be together all we wish - this shouldn’t be only achievable if I joined the Assassins. Now, I’m not dashing your choice to fight against the enslavement of humanity, but I am wondering if it will ever come to an end. _

_ Dear me. I suppose that the smile you had on your face is completely gone now. Well, when we see each other at the end of the week, I’ll make you smile so much that your face hurts, and that’s a promise! _

_ Love and more love, _

_ (Name) _

* * *

**From Ratonhnhaké:ton, to (Name)** \- 

_ My beloved, _

_ I hope you know that all of my best smiles are just for your eyes, as are the amorous and emotional sides that I have never gotten a chance to show to anyone before you came into my life. As I read your letter, I had the softest of smiles on my face, as only hearing from you can create - _

_ My apologies for ending the last sentence abruptly, but one of my fellow assassins has just informed me that a few prisoners that we were holding for questioning have escaped. I must find them. It will take a long time, and I know not when I can mail off this letter, nor if I can receive a reply, but know that although these words are few, I still love you with all my heart. _

_ (Name), that was four days ago. I have lost their trail. I am sorry, but I must find these men before I can see you. We must extend the date of our reunion by at least eight days. Should I find them before then, I will send a letter. Should my hunt take more time than that, I will send a letter. Either way, expect an update in around eleven days. I am sorry to cut our communication short, but to be safe, we must make sacrifices. _

_ Endless love, _

_ Ratonhnhaké:ton _

* * *

The last letter that (Name) had ever written was for Ratonhnhaké:ton. It was never mailed to the Assassin’s den in Boston. It was found on (Name)’s body, days after it was penned. He stumbled across her corpse whilst hunting for clues to the whereabouts of the men he was hunting, hidden away from the world in a lonely damp cave.

Albeit shocked, Ratonhnhaké:ton didn’t break down and sob, as he so desperately wanted to do. He didn’t show the hurricane of emotions tearing through his stone heart to the wilderness nor his lifeless lover. Instead of doing what he wanted to do, he did what he had to do; find clues that would lead to his beloved’s killer.

So he picked up the letter in her hand and began to read.

* * *

**From (Name), to Ratonhnhaké:ton - **

_ Forgive my writing but there are redcoats chasing me and I’m lost in a forest - _

_ I wish I’d paid more attention to our hikes together when we still had all the time in the world - _

_ My horse has now abandoned me - _

_ Now I’ve taken refuge in a cave somewhere in the forest. I think they’ve lost me, but I can only hope. I will have to wait for a few days before emerging. I pray that this letter finds you well, my beloved, because if it has, it means that I am alive. _

_ Night has fallen, but I am still terrified. I am starving, but I am too afraid to leave this cave. When I get out of this situation, I will learn how to navigate myself in heavily wooded areas, or at least buy a better horse whistle. _

_ Why didn’t I learn some self defense from you when I had the chance? But don’t blame yourself, my darling. It’s not your fault, nor is it mine. It is my pursuer's fault for pushing me to consider such things. _

_ It’s been a few hours, now, I think. I don’t think I’ve moved an inch - _

_ I hear voices near the entrance of the cave - _

_ They found me - _

_ At least five - _

_ He tells me to stop writing - _

_ One of them has shot - _

_ I love you so much - _

_ I wish we had more time - _

* * *

The last few words are barely legible - scrawled out in the last few seconds of (Name)’s life. Then, the letter ends, a stain of dried blood interrupting (Name)'s last words to her beloved. After reading, Ratonhnhaké:ton looked away from his lover’s corpse. There was now a new enemy to fight. His personal feelings would have to come later.

But as he loaded her body on the back of his horse, mounted it, and rode towards the Homestead so she could be buried near the house she built, a man plagued by tragedy allowed himself to cry for the woman he loved more than anything. A woman he would have to live without, a woman who didn’t want to join the Assassins out of fear of her own demise, but had cruelly met the fate she was scared of.

* * *

**From Ratonhnhaké:ton, to (Name)** \- 

_ My beloved, _

_ It doesn’t seem real that you are gone. I buried you near your house, as you requested in your will. I hope I have done right by you. _

_ I found your killers. They were the same men who escaped me back during the fort raid. I wish I had acted quicker in finding them back then, had I known they would go on to end your life. But as you say, I must not blame myself. _

_ Your killers . . . I am ashamed to say that I have not done what the Creed demands me to. Justice must be wrought without emotions clouding up clear and fair judgement, but as I killed these men, I let them suffer. I did not kill them instantly. There was a voice in the back of my mind that demanded I avenge you, and I listened to it. I hurt them badly and watched as they bled out before my eyes, but as I did this, I felt empty. This should have been a lesson I learned when I took Charles Lee’s life - killing for revenge does not make a lost one come back. I killed Charles Lee because he was a Templar. But I feel as if I killed your murderers because they took you from me. _

_ _ The men knew my identity when they escaped me at the fort. But they were afraid to go directly after me or any of my assassin brother and sisters, so they went after you. They came across our letters and interrogated people who might have known where you were or what you looked like. Many of your business partners are dead because of them, (Name).  _ _

_ After your funeral, the Homestead was quieter and seemed emptier. We all look the same, but we are different, somehow. You were a force in many people’s lives - not just mine. It has been grim and dark without you. Sleep hardly comes for me now, and when it does, I am plagued by visions of your corpse. _

_ How will I live without you, my beloved? _

_ I have had more than two decades to live without my mother, forever without my father, months without my childhood friend, months without my tribe, and months without Achilles, but your absence breaks my heart when I did not know that it could still be broken. _

_ Being an Assassin gave me the ability to fight for my life and my freedom. But you gave me life. You set my soul free. I miss you. I miss you during these lonely nights, I miss waking up to your face in the early morning. I miss the sound of your voice. I miss your lilting laugh and the way you say my birth name. I miss you, (Name). I miss you. _

_ I have spent the majority of my life alone, and realizing that I may very well spend the rest of it without you should not terrify me as much as it does. But, by the gods above, it terrifies me. I have lost so much and so many. Another body on the mound of corpses I lay upon should not affect me. But it is you, my beloved. It is you. _

_ I do take solace in the fact that, as far away from me as you are, you are safe from all harm, and with my mother. She will love to meet you. And when I am reunited with all of you again, I will love to catch up with everyone. _

_ I love you . . . and I wish that we had more time. _

_ Love and more love, _

_ Ratonhnhaké:ton _

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the original Assassins's Creed 3 a few weeks ago and I am so goddamn late to this fandom that most of the fan-art and fan-fiction is from years ago, but what to do except make your own fan-fiction!!! Hey, love to @bbsketchess on Instagram for that amazing Ratonhnhaké:ton piece (that I want a print of!!).
> 
> This is my first time publishing on AO3, so criticism is appreciated!


End file.
